Worldwar: 2098
by ArksmithLH
Summary: For more than 30 Years, the Terran Alliance has governed the Worlds of Mankind and guided them to prosperity. Now, in 2098, at the dawn of a new Century, the relatively young nation greets another alien race, one which wishes to conquer their homeworld. To the Enemy, this is the Tosevite War. To Humanity, this is the First Contact War.


**2032: Discovery of Zephry, an element that allows the creation of Faster than Light Travel**

Doctor Johann Zephry discovers a small amount of the metal while exploring the moon.

 **2041: Creation of the First Colony**

Enigma Delta IV is colonized and becomes the first Human Colony, known as Reach.

 **2057: Creation of the First Atmospheric Processors**

 **2062: Mars and Venus are terraformed**

 **2063: Discovery of Ancient Technology on Mars**

 **2065: Founding of the Terran Alliance**

 **2098: Present Day**

 **June 16, 2098**

Lieutenant Victor Pavlov watches the advanced Radar Systems of Cairo Station in orbit of Deimos. For the past few days, nothing has happened other than a few Cargo Transports entering the system. However, this Day was a day that would change the Terran Alliance forever. On the computer screen, he spots several dots appearing on the screen, many of them as big as an old World War 2 Battleship.

"SIR!" Lieutenant Pavlov Yells, gaining the attention of his commanding officer, Colonel Paul Lindsvagh.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Inquired the Colonel.

"I have several contacts moving at half the speed of light approaching us."

"Any Alliance Transmitters?"

"Negative."

 **28th Emperor Heto, Banner Ship of the Race's Conquest Fleet to Tosev 3**

Arsik looks through the ship's forward viewport as it moves towards Tosev 3, their intended conquest. It was his turn to be watching as his comrades were in coldsleep, awaiting their chance to conquer for the Empire. He looks at the ship's Radio when something, odd pops up. It begins to detect Radio Transmissions from Tosev 3, 4 and 2, the latter 2 were surprising since both worlds were deemed uninhabitable by the Race's probes nearly 1800 years earlier. He picks up the radio to talk those in the Coldsleep Control Room.

"Wake Fleetlord Atvar now!"

"Why?" Asked the Technician On The other End.

"Because I am seeing radio transmissions coming from Tosev 2, 3 and 4!"

"What?!" Screamed the technician with surprise and worry in his voice.

 **Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, the Terran Alliance Navy's Main Naval Base, Mars Orbit**

Admiral Reyna Kurizaki didn't want to be woken up that night. She was just having a restful sleep when her Hand Terminal started beeping, indicating an Emergency a Message.

"Admiral Kurizaki." Said the Admiral into the piece of glass.

"Admiral, this is Commander Hao."

"What is it Commander?" Asked the sleepy Admiral.

"Admiral, we have close to 500 objects moving at half the speed of light heading towards Earth coming out of the Asteroid belt."

"Do they have any recognizable transponders?" Said Admiral Kurizaki, with little alarm in their voice.

"Negative Admiral. However, according to preliminary scans done by the SRV Akula, these ship's are packing Nukes."

It was this news that finally woke up the Admiral.

"Repeat that again."

"Some of these ships are packing Nuclear Missiles."

"And they are heading to Earth?"

"Yes Admiral."

"I want this info flash trafficked to Geneva, ASAP." Ordered Admiral Kurizaki.

 **Presidential Building, Geneva**

"Let me get this straight…" Said President Lawrence Bernwood.

"We have a fleet of 500 ships, moving at half the speed of light towards Earth."

"Yes sir, Mister President." Answered the Chief of Staff, General George Husky.

"And a few of them have Nuclear Weapons." Added Defense Minister Ronald Elsen.

The President takes this news into consideration.

"How soon can we get the 1st Fleet to their location?" Asked the President, a plan forming in his mind.

"At least 3 Days, sir." Responded High Admiral Juan Espada.

"Make it happen. In the meantime, tell our boys over at the, Akula I think it was, to monitor the situation and stay under Cloak."

"Yes sir." Responded all of those present in the room.

 **Battlecruiser TAV Retribution, Flagship of the Terran Alliance Navy's 1st Fleet**

"OFFICER ON DECK!" Yelled Colonel Elliot Freya as Commander Xin Hao and Admiral Reyna Kurizaki entered the Bridge of the TAV Retribution, the lead ship of the Retribution class Battlecruisers, the largest Warships in the Terran Alliance Navy.

"At ease." Said Admiral Kurizaki. "Listen up! We have our orders, we are to depart immediately and set a course for Deimos where we will then proceed to the Belt. From there, we are to surround the unknown Fleet and make First Contact. AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Was the unanimous response.

"That is all." Said the Admiral as she walked over to where she can get a good view of Utopia Planitia and the entire 1st Fleet.

"You heard the Admiral." Said Commander Hao. "LET'S MAKE HISTORY!"

With that, everyone went back to their stations.

"Disengage Docking Clamps, Lieutenant." Ordered Commander Hao to Lieutenant Alexander Grushkov.

"Disengaging Clamps." Said Lieutenant Grushkov.

"Docking Clamps disengaged." Said Lieutenant Alison Wong.

"Take her out slow."

"Aye sir."

And with that, the 2km long TAV Retribution left the slipways of Utopia Planitia Naval Base and joined up with the rest of the 1st Fleet, comprising of 20 Lexington-class Frigates, 12 Lancelot-class Destroyers, 6 Valkyrie Cruisers, the Enterprise class Carrier, the TAV Wasp, and the Retribution herself.

Admiral Kurizaki turns to Commander Hao.

"Let's go." She said to him as he stares out the windows of the Retribution's Bridge.

 **28th Emperor Heto, Banner Ship of the Tosev 3 Conquest Fleet**

"What is going on?" Inquired Fleetlord Atvar as he arrives at the ship's control center.

"Superior Sir, we are detecting radio signals from Tosev 2, 3 and 4!" Said a Male.

"That can't be." Said Atvar. "Tosev 2 and 4 are uninhabitable. And if there are radio signals coming from Tosev 3, that can only mean someone beat us to the Conquest."

"Superior sir, I recommend we send a drone to Tosev 3 to prove that."

"Then it shall be done." Said Atvar.

 **TAV Akula, Terran Alliance Stealth Cruiser**

Commander Brent Nicholson was the commanding officer of the TAV Akula, the first of the Akula-class Stealth Cruisers, a class of Starships capable of making itself invisible to both the naked eye and most sensors. For now though, the TAV Akula is screening a fleet of 500 Slower Than Light Starships.

"Sir…" Said Colonel Natasha Algard.

"What is it Colonel?" Asked Commander Nicholson.

"We are detecting several transmissions from the enemy ships. We don't know what it is about but considering it was sent on a Basic Encryption, it's probably important."

"Send a drone to one of the ships with an open cargo hold, make sure it has language decryption."

"Yes sir."

 **12th Emperor Risson**

The small Terran Alliance Mk7 Reconnaissance Drone floats through the mysterious ship's open cargo hold as it makes its way to the nearest computer terminal.

 **TAV Akula**

Ensign Mark Strasberg looks intently at the screen where he controls the Mk7 Reconnaissance Drone.

"What do you see?" Asked Commander Nicholson.

"I see several tanks. All lined up." Replied Ensign Strasberg. "Seems like this is an invasion Fleet."

"Can you find a Terminal?"

"Hang on. Found one. Ah shit."

"What's wrong?"

"These Guys still use Floppy Disk Drives to store Data."

"Can you find another way to access it then?"

"I could use the drone to rewire the computer so we can access it."

"Then do it. The sooner we get info, the faster we can get it to the Fleet.

"Aye sir."

 **12th Emperor Risson**

The small drone opens a small hatch on the front, revealing 2 small arms that are directly controlled by Ensign Strasberg back on the Akula. As the little drone works on the Computer's wiring, its life sign tracker detects a life form headed towards the cargo bay.

 **TAV Akula**

"We got something on life track."

"Just stun him. Kill only if necessary."

 **12th Emperor Risson**

Ussmak floats through the corridors of the 12th Emperor Risson on his "daily" patrol of the ship.

"Why is this even needed?" Thought Ussmak. "It's not like we are expecting intruders. And besides, our Technology was engineered to be perfect."

He floats towards the airlock where beyond it were several Landcruisers. He puts on his spacesuit and prepares for Zero Atmosphere.

He then hears a beep.

"What was that?"

He exits the Airlock, Assault Rifle at the ready.

Suddenly, metal sphere charged at him and delivered an electric shock that rendered him unconscious

 **TAV Akula**

"Target is knocked out."

"Good. Continue on that terminal."

"Aye."

20 seconds later, Ensign Strasberg informs the Commander that he has cracked it.

"What have we got?" Asked the Commander.

"Welp. Now we know these guys are very, VERY self centered. I mean, seriously. They call themselves "the Race" and their Homeworld is literally just called "Home.""

"Anything else that is even remotely useful?"

"Hang on a minute. I got something. It seems like they have, so far, conquered 3 worlds. The last one was conquered around 30 Years Ago in If we Base this on Republic Standard Time."

"Okay. A little more useful."

"Anything about what weapons they have?"

"Well sir, if we look at the Tanks we saw not to long ago, I say their Military Technology is similar to ours in the 1990s."

"Great." Said Commander Nicholson as he turns to Communications Officer, Lieutenant Daniel Price. "I want this info flashed to Earth and the Fleet."

"Yes sir."

 **TAV Retribution, Outside the Mars-Jupiter Asteroid Belt, June 19, 2098**

"Admiral. We have just received word from MinDef."

"What is it?" Said Admiral Kurizaki.

"It seems like these guys call themselves the "Race" and their Military Tech is similar to Tech from the 1990s."

"Perfect. So no threat to us, am I correct?" Said Commander Hao.

"Affirmative."

"Great." Said Admiral Kurizaki.

"Commander, we now have them in our Sensor Range."

"What about the Particle and Tractor Beams, are we in Range for those?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright. I want every Ship with a Tractor Beam to lock on the ships with Nuclear Missiles. I want a follow up transmission sent in our visitors' language on all Frequencies."

 **28th Emperor Heto**

"Superior Sir, we are detecting large object heading towards us."

"They could just be asteroids." Said Fleetlord Atvar.

Suddenly, the Ship rocks and grinds to a halt as a massive object appears on the forward viewport.

The Radio cackles to life as a message, in the Race's own language, is broadcasted across the entire bridge.

"This is Admiral Kurizaki aboard the TAV Retribution of the Terran Alliance Navy. You are trespassing into Terran Alliance Space with Nuclear Weapons On Board. Stop the rest of your fleet now or be destroyed."


End file.
